chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blazingphoenix
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroesRP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blazingphoenix.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flying Man! (Talk) 17:04, November 28, 2009 Hey Dan Dan! how r u? When the Wiki is finished, it'll be amazing! :D Thanks Thank you for editing the W1 page for me. I didn't know how to do it. Can you teach me so I can do my character pages and things? Babyfaced Geek 22:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, it was just a matter of removing the extra spaces that you left. May be there was a glitch in your computer caused the extra spaces. I don't know, but if you need any help like this again, just say :D Blazingphoenix 17:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Really? No it wasn't that, I had no idea how to do the coding. How and where do you make character pages? Ps. Who are your characters for W1? Is it just Dana, Olivia and Michaela? --Babyfaced Geek 07:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Just click create new article to make a new page. Then just create the character's page. And yeah, it's just Danielle, Olivia and Michela. Weird spelling for the last one I know, but it has a nice ring to it for me. Blazingphoenix 19:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Could you perhaps sort out the bigger than normal gap between Laurel and her brother on the charrie listings of W1? I'm still useless at this. Thank you. --Babyfaced Geek 02:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Done :D ----Blazingphoenix 14:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) To me it now looks like it's on the same line as another character. Is that just me? It would be nice if they told us how to do this in the editing tips. --Babyfaced Geek 15:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Does it look okay now?--Blazingphoenix 20:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes that's brilliant! You're a genius! :D --Babyfaced Geek 12:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me again please? I'm useless On W1's page, I've messed up the formatting again when adding characters and I can't find any help on colours and the like. Argh I'm so pathetic. Can you fix it for me like you've done before? Thank you. Babyfaced Geek 18:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Dana, hi =) were not using the info boxes anymore, just to let you know.Superheroesfanatic-IR 14:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Damm. Spent all my time adding them to my abilities for nothing. Can I just leave it?Blazingphoenix 14:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) doesnt matter, ill just take them out. kk =) Why aren't they using it anymore?Blazingphoenix 15:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) i dont know really, we just started making them without it, and it sort of looks better i think.Superheroesfanatic-IR 15:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got my page set out in the saphire theme, so it looks better on mineBlazingphoenix 15:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) it's up to you but it would match everyone elses if it was the same. Superheroesfanatic-IR 15:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What's your theme?Blazingphoenix 15:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean? :/Superheroesfanatic-IR 15:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The wiki offers the option on how you see it. There's Jade, Carbon, Saphire, etc before it was plain white but then it changed to black. i think josh changed it, i think.Superheroesfanatic-IR 15:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You can change it to what you want through your preferance. Just uncheck the match the 'follow admin' thingy. Also, you should probably have a sweep over all the abilities. In all of the abilities I created, I put info boxesBlazingphoenix 15:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) nah, it looks cool black :D im going over all the abilities slowly + creating more.